Loves me, Loves me not
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Shigure relaxes by the hillside with Eruna. ShiguEru, featuring them as children!


"Aah..."

A young Shigure was resting on a hill just on the outskirts of school. He felt like coming here to relax, since it was such a beautiful day.

He laid down on the grass, the breeze brushing through his hair and making it slightly float. The sun was shining brightly, and there was just enough light so he could comfortably bathe in it.

He could really get used to this feeling, he thought. Just him and the outdoors, wind gently flying past him, the rustling grass, the blue sky with it's fluffy clouds... Ah yes, he wanted to stay like this forever.

Shigure looked over to his side, unconsciously checking to see if anyone was there.

Beside him, was not a person. Instead, there was a tiny white flower.

The sight brought him back to the time his mother told him about this game. The "Loves me, Loves me not" game was to be done by picking off the petals of a flower and alternately speaking the phrases "He/she loves me, he/she loves me not..."

Without really giving a second thought to it, he picked the flower and brought it over to his lap.

"Hey Shigure!"

He turned around to look at the girl who had suddenly called after him. "Oh, hi Eruna-chan!"

Eruna was wearing a pink dress with lots of frills, and a ribbon was placed on the center of her chest. She had her long pink hair worn down, and a red bow was tied and tucked behind her ear. This was her usual attire, and also her favourite thing to wear. Shigure had always thought that she looked cute in it, but he would never say it out loud.

"What are you doing?" She went ahead and sat down beside him, and looked at the white flower in his hand. "Ooh, pretty flower!"

Shigure smiled, "I'm just resting here. What are you doing?"

The girl brushed her hair back, placing her hands in her lap and looking at him to answer his question. "My mommy let me out here to play! She told me you were here, so I came."

"I see..." Not having anything else to say, he looked down at the small plant he had picked.

"She loves me, she loves me not..." Shigure idly started to pick away at the white petals, chanting the phrases repeatedly. He had always secretly wanted to play the game, but he was never sure on who to think about while playing it. Thinking he would never have this chance again, he decided to do it anyway.

Eruna looked on with curiosity. She leaned over a bit more to see his fingers delicately pull the petals away. She had heard about the game, but she never really thought about actually trying it herself. To see someone else do it was kind of interesting.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not... ah." He got to the end of the flower, pulling at the last petal. His last phrase was "Loves me not". He didn't have a specific person in mind, but it was sort of disappointing to find out that his future crush didn't like him back.

"You got loves me not! Does that mean she doesn't like you back?" She asked him.

He slowly nodded his head in response, "Yea..."

Eruna glanced up at him. She noticed his slightly crestfallen expression, and his body which hunched a little. The girl felt pity for him, and thought about what she could do to cheer him up.

Suddenly thinking of an idea, she stood up and walked behind her cousin and to the park nearby.

Shigure turned around and followed her with his eyes, wondering where she was going. He assumed that she was walking back home, so he turned back around and stared at the sky for a bit longer.

After a few moments of silence, Eruna started walking back to him. He couldn't hear her though, too absorbed in the beautiful scenery to notice.

He was startled out of his relaxation when he felt the sensation of several flowers falling on him. Shigure looked up, and found that his cousin's arms were above his head. She had just dropped a whole bouquet of white flowers onto his head, the same white flower that he was just picking.

"Here, now you can keep playing until she loves you!" She declared, breaking out a huge smile. This would cheer him right up.

Shigure stared up for a while, before letting out a smile of his own. It wasn't a small smile either; it was just as big as Eruna's. "Thanks!"

The pinkette walked to her spot and sat down beside him again, picking up one of the many flowers. "I'll help too! We'll keep picking them until she loves you!"

He laughed a little, and picked up a flower for himself. "Yes, let's do that."

While they picked away at the petals, Eruna doing it a bit too eagerly and fast, Shigure wondered who he would have to think about while playing the game.

He looked beside him, then back at the flower. He did it again, and suddenly came to a conclusion.

 _Maybe I'll think about Eruna-chan._

Instinctively, he started pulling at the petals a lot more quickly, rapidly getting to the end.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me!" Shigure raised his arms in triumph, grinning madly. She loves him, she loves him!

"Yay, she loves you!" Eruna dropped her petals and stood up. She loosely swung her arms around him, looking at the bare flower. "Congratulations!~"

Shigure's face reddened a bit, but he ignored it. "Thanks..." He dropped the bare flower, letting it fly away with the wind.

His hand brushed against another flower, and he picked it up. Turning around, he picked the stem off and placed it in Eruna's hair.

"...Shigure?" Eruna moved her hand to lightly touch the white flower, wondering why he had put it there.

"I just thought it would look nice on you... I hope you don't mind?"

She slightly blushed at his words, before smiling at him. "Ehe, thanks!"

He smiled back at her. The red on his cheeks was still there, but maybe that was just the sun getting to him. He'd figure it out later. For now, he was content with just staying here.


End file.
